


The Choice

by wanderlustfaery (etherealprey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/wanderlustfaery
Summary: The battle is over, and now Draco is faced with a choice.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble, no beta.

Draco’s chains were were attached to the table he sat at. He looked down knowing his fate. He was on the wrong side. Potter managed to defeat the Dark Lord and here was sitting in an interrogation room waiting to be sent to Azkaban. 

Harry walked in with Ron. Ron was holding some parchment papers. 

“Hermione sends her regards” Harry said

Draco looked up at Harry. 

“Is she alright? Was she hurt?” draco asked

“She’s fine. She had to get something before coming here” Harry said

“They’re going to make you pay for what you've done Malfoy” Ron said

Draco merely looked down. 

“The ministry is looking to make an example out of you. They want you to pay reparations and they want to see you in Azkaban” Harry said

“Aren’t you just thrilled about that” Draco said

“I am actually” Ron said

“Ron, not helping” Harry said

“What? He’s a git!”

“So not helping”

“Fine!”

Ron threw the parchment papers onto the table. 

“Hermione seems to think that you will make the right choice, because for some reason she thinks she knows you” Harry said

“She’s bloody mad, that’s what she is” Ron said

“If you sign over your vaults and the manor to the Ministry, they will release you” Harry said

“So they want to rob me and leave me on the streets” Draco said

“Malfoy can’t live by himself without house elves? Might have to work for a living like the rest of us” Ron said

“Not helping. Look, you’ll have nothing, but if you do sign it over, they’ll let you leave the country, and Hermione will go with you” Harry said

“What?” Draco asked

“She’ll go with you anywhere. She’s getting the portkey now. But this is a limited time offer. If you don’t agree to these terms, the Ministry will-”

“Where do I sign?” Draco asked

“What?” Ron asked

“I give up everything but I get to be with Granger. Where do I sign?” Draco said

“You’d give up everything for her?” Harry asked

“The bloody ministry can have every knut, sickle, galleon in my vault. I’m not giving her up. Give me a quill to sign it” Draco said

“You’d be poor, you’d have nothing” Ron said

“I’d have her, which is more than I can say for you right now” Draco said

Draco reached out and took the parchment. A hand reached out and stopped him. Draco pulled away in shock. Hermione pushed the invisible cloak off her head. 

“Draco!” Hermione rushed over to hug him

Draco hugged her back, the chains weighing heavy on his wrists. Hermione kissed him, and Ron made a gagging sound. 

“Alright, can we hurry this along” Harry said

Hermione took the cloak off and placed it on the table. Harry tapped the chains with his wand and they released and fell to the ground. Hermione grabbed his hand.

“Do you trust me?” Hermione asked

“Always” Draco answered

Hermoine held out the old boot. Draco placed his hand on it. Hermione tapped the boot with her wand. The two disappeared.

“She was right, then again she’s always right” Harry said

“I can’t believe he was willing to give up all the gold in his vault for her. He’s bloody mad”

“No he’s in love”

Draco and Hermione landed abruptly onto the sand. Their hands still together, Draco looked up and spit the sand out of his mouth. It was nighttime. Hermione moved to sit up, and Draco let go of her hand for a moment. He hugged her and pushed her onto the sand. He kissed her as his hands slid down her body.

“No Draco, we are not shagging in the sand” Hermione said

“I got to leave everything behind and start over with you. I think this deserves a celebratory shag”

“No, someone might see”

“Where are we anyways?”

“Far, far away from England”

Hermione pushed Draco to sit up. She reached into her beaded bag. She pulled out his wand and handed it to him. Draco held his wand in his hands. He felt his magic surge through. 

“I have some money, we’ll be able to find a place to stay but we will have to work to survive here. There’s a small magical community near here and-”

Draco cut her off with another kiss. 

“Draco, I’m being serious here, we have figure out how we’re going to survive here”

“I have everything right here”

* * *

_1 year later_

Draco was walking back from his morning swim in the ocean. He walked into the bar where he worked. The locals there knew him and Hermione. He tended bar, and she worked in an office somewhere pushing paper. At least that’s what they told the muggles. She actually worked at an apothecary making potions. 

Draco poured the drinks while being ogled by the girls who came into the bar. 

“This yelp review says the bartender is totally hot”

“He is totally hot”

“He can’t just e a bartender, look at him”

“Yes look at him”

Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked past the girls looking at Draco. She sat down at her usual seat. Draco turned around and saw her and smiled. He leaned over and kissed her before offering her some juice. 

“Freshly squeezed, I know because I squeezed it” Draco said

“With your delicate hands?” Hermione teased

“There’s nothing delicate on me”

“That’s not what you said last night, and this morning”

“Such vulgarity from a lady. Do you kiss Potter with that mouth?”

“It’s the same one I blow-”

“Have another drink love!” Draco said pushing another glass of juice at her

“Look at you, blushing like you’re a virgin”

“Arent’ you suppose to be at work?”

“I took a half day”

“Really?”

“Yes, to see you”

“You saw me this morning”

“Yes well I have a surprise”

“Hermione!” Harry yelled as he walked into the bar

“NO…” Draco said

“Harry!” Hermione jumped and hugged her friend, “Oh it’s been too long”

“I don’t like this surprise” Draco said

“Blimey Malfoy, you're really tan, I didn’t think you could even tan” Harry said

“Harry, I’m so glad you could come and visit us” Hermione said

“Well I’ve never been to California before” Harry said

“Have a seat, let’s catch up” 

“Yes, tell me how you ended up here, and how he ended up tending bar” Harry said

  
  



End file.
